Germany x Reader: The Unknown Country
by xXMidnightRomanceXx
Summary: Austria and Italy are attacked by a woman, who aims to get revenge and destroy the countries. Germany is next but will he defeat the woman...or fall in love with her. Enjoy this Germany x Reader fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Hetalia x reader fanfiction. Enjoy.  
(h/l) Hair length  
(h/c) Hair color  
(e/c) Eye color**

* * *

"Germany, Italy has been attacked." Japan said calmly. Germany rose an eyebrow. "By who? Und how come I vasn't informed? I vould have helped." He replied. Japan sat down and began to explain. "You weren't informed because it was too sudden. Your coming would've jeopardized your country. We have no idea who attacked but that person had a very powerful army. It's stunning." Germany stood up and motioned for Japan to follow. "No country of my recollection has a grudge against Italy, so who attacked?" Germany asked, mostly himself. Japan shrugged. They made their way to Italy's room. Once they got there, Germany lectured Italy for a while before asking something. "Do you know who attacked Italy?" Italy thought hard for a moment before he remembered. "A woman with a very very strong army. But she didn't want to rule Italy, she only wants to rule her country which is very surprising."

Germany stood in shock. "Vhy attempt to overthrow the leader und dominate the country yet not take over it? So this voman killed so many soldiers and civilians... for respect?" Germany said aloud. Italy got bored and slept while Japan and Germany went to the meeting room. They got out the world map and began searching for countries that were owned by women, not many, but all the countries were either friends with Italy or have no ambition on overthrowing a country. Japan then had an idea. "Maybe its an unknown country?" He asked. Germany shook his head. "She would have attended the meetings und everything." He replied Germany. Italy knocked on the door and entered. "Should we hold'a meeting?" He asked. Germany and Japan nodded and called for all countries and nations to come.

* * *

**After a while**

* * *

"First of all, I would like to welcome you guys to this meeting. We are here to investigate the woman who defeated Italy. Any ideas who it was? Italy! Identify the woman!" America shouted. Germany got angry and banged his fist on the table. "You hündin (bitch)! I held this meeting not you therefore that's my line!" He shouted. America cowered in fear and sat down. "The woman..." Italy started. All nations eyes were on him. "She had'a (h/l) (h/c) hair and piercing (e/c) eyes." He explained. France smirked. "I would to meet this belle femme (beautiful woman)." He winked at Italy. England walked over and smacked his head. "You wanker! You want to date someone who destroyed a country?!" He shouted. Russia looked strangely at them both. "Are you two fighting over a woman you haven't met so what is the point. She could be...how you say...nekrasivaya zhenshchina."

The room was silent. "What on Earth is that supposed to mean?" China asked. "It means ugly woman." Russia explained. France glared at him. "How dare you-" "EVERYBODY SHUT UP! WE ARE HERE TO HELP ITALY UND FIND THAT WOMAN TO PUT A STOP TO HER, NOT DATE HER!" Germany shouted. Japan sighed and looked at Italy. "We'rr do our best to herp you, Itary." He said. He nodded. "Hey dudes I have an awesome plan! It's gonna blow your minds!" America shouted. All eyes were on him. "We can ask my alien friend Tony-" He began but stopped when everyone either banged their heads on the desk, or facepalmed. "He's not real you blithering fool!" England shouted. Germany shook his head. _Idiots._ The doors burst open with a loud bang. Austria walked in, bruised, bleeding, clothing torn/ripped, and covered in scratches...and pissed off as hell. He walked over to his seat and sat down, not looking at anyone. "Um...yo Austria, dude, what's up?" America asked.

Austria looked at him, eyes filled with anger. "What's up? WHAT'S UP?! SOME WOMAN ATTACKED MY COUNTRY AND BEAT ME UP WITHOUT EVEN BREAKING A SWEAT!" He shouted, standing up. All eyes widened and Germany stood up. "Waz it a voman vith (e/c) eyes und (h/l) (h/c) hair?" He asked. Austria nodded. "In what direction was she walking away to? To another country?" Japan asked, standing up with everyone else following. Austria held his chin in thought while everyone anticipated the answer. " I'll just tell you everything that happened OK?" Austria asked. Everyone nodded, sitting down. Austria sighed before taking in a deep breath.

"I asked her 'Why are you doing this?' and she replied 'That is none of your concern.' and her voice was very cold. Before she walked away, I grabbed her wrist, stopping her. I then asked 'Please tell me why did you destroy Italy and my country but...not dominate it?'. She turned around and kicked me in my side, making me let go. 'I am going to rule every nation and country out there. This is revenge for my people, the people all you nations destroyed and laughed at. Don't worry Austria, after I'm done taking over the world, I won't kill you and all those other nations. I probably throw you all in the dungeon.'. Then a man with red hair and emerald eyes walked over to the girl. 'Come now...come now...'." Austria trailed off. "Vhat's vrong Austria?" Prussia asked. He sighed. "I can't remember the name of the country that she ruled." He explained. Germany motioned for him to continue.

"Anyway, so the man said 'Come now ,whatever the country's called, we must continue our journey.'. The woman nodded and they began to walk away before I shouted 'Which country are you attacking next?'. The woman hesitated before replying..." Austria looked at Germany. "'Germany'". His eyes widened. "Thank you Austria for alerting me. If you all excuse me, I need to prepare my grenades and tanks. Freilos (bye)." He then walked away. Everyone said bye. America looked at Austria who had begun taking short breaths. "Austria! Dude are you OK?!" He shouted running over. Everyone ran over to Austria. "I...need...the...nurse." He said before falling into unconscienceness. America and China hauled Austria onto America's back. "Damn Austria! Did you eat lunch or one million pianos?" America complained. They all left for the nurses room.

* * *

**I'll try at doing the accent... **


	2. Chapter 2

Germany sat in the world meeting room, with the other countries, planning on the defence of his country. _For once, I am a little nervous. I mean, defeating Italy - easy but defeating Austria, is a larger challenge, compared to Italy that is. Her army must be very powerful. Once I find out her name, I'll have to investigate on her army, to find their weaknesses. _He sighed and looked over his list of weapons. _Let's see here... Mauser Zig-Zag, Korth Combat, M1879 Reichsrevolver, Handflammpatrone, Hitler Youth Knife, Model 39 Grenade, Heckler & Koch HK21, Mauser Model 1871, Volkssturmgewehr 1-5, Heckler & Koch MP5, Heckler & Koch UM. Very powerful. Lucky for me I guess. _He sighed tiredly as he ran a hand through his slick, blond hair. "Germany! You got-a mail!" Italy shouted excitedly, waving a letter around. Germany looked at him and took the letter. "_To Germany_" He read. He opened the letter and read aloud to the excited Italian.

"_Dear Ger__many:_

_I wish for you to meet me. I am the one who destroyed Austria and Italy. I was going to attack you next but my army must rest. Unfortunately for you, I am not going to reveal who I am. It would only be a hindrance. I'd like to meet you, of course, not showing my face. I will meet you at Einkeit Park tonight at 8:00 p.m. Thank you for your time._

_Signed_

_~Anoymous~_"

Italy was silent. "Are you-a going to meet-a her?" He asked. Germany nodded. "I must see the one who attacked Austria und you. She'll probably destroy more countries, until she takes over the vorld. Anyvay, come, we need to go to the vorld meeting." He said, leaving with Italy. "After that can we-a eat-a PASTA~?!" He asked enthusiastically. Germany shook his head. They left Germany's house and drove to the world meeting. "Here-a we are!" Italy shouted happily. _Thank goodness Italy didn't drive. From what Japan told me, he feared for his life._ They walked into the room where the meeting was held and greeted all the nations. America, France and England were fighting, as always. Germany and Italy sat down, as the room calmed down. "Yo dudes! Any news on that woman who attacked Austria and Italy?" America asked. "I am supposed to meet her tonight." Germany said. America smirked and did his 'hero pose'. "Good luck! Anyone-"

The doors slammed open as (y/n) and Marko walked in. "Else?" America finished off. Marko smirked, while I shook my head. "Sorry we are late. We had business to attend to." Marko apologised. "What country are you? And how come-" China began, hugging his Hello Kitty. "Silence!" Marko shouted, an irritated look on his face. I shook my head and smacked Marko upside-the-head. "Shut up Marko. I told you this was a bad idea." I whispered. Marko shrugged. "This girl here." He pushed me in front of him. "Is the representative of-" He began before he fell to the floor. "Who za hell are you?" Germany asked. I bowed at the German. "I apologise for my...friend. We shall leave." I said, helping Marko up. "Wait-a for-a minute! Who-a are-a you?" South Italy asked. Marko left the room, knowing I was going to scold him. "I am not a country. My friend was playing around. Once again, sorry." I apologised, leaving the room.

_Germany, I can't wait to meet you tonight. _I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Germany sat in the world meeting room, with the other countries, planning on the defence of his country. _For once, I am a little nervous. I mean, defeating Italy - easy but defeating Austria, is a larger challenge, compared to Italy that is. Her army must be very powerful. Once I find out her name, I'll have to investigate on her army, to find their weaknesses. _He sighed and looked over his list of weapons. _Let's see here... Mauser Zig-Zag, Korth Combat, M1879 Reichsrevolver, Handflammpatrone, Hitler Youth Knife, Model 39 Grenade, Heckler & Koch HK21, Mauser Model 1871, Volkssturmgewehr 1-5, Heckler & Koch MP5, Heckler & Koch UM. Very powerful. Lucky for me I guess. _He sighed tiredly as he ran a hand through his slick, blond hair. "Germany! You got-a mail!" Italy shouted excitedly, waving a letter around. Germany looked at him and took the letter. "_To Germany_" He read. He opened the letter and read aloud to the excited Italian.

"_Dear Ger__many:_

_I wish for you to meet me. I am the one who destroyed Austria and Italy. I was going to attack you next but my army must rest. Unfortunately for you, I am not going to reveal who I am. It would only be a hindrance. I'd like to meet you, of course, not showing my face. I will meet you at Einkeit Park tonight at 8:00 p.m. Thank you for your time._

_Signed_

_~Anoymous~_"

Italy was silent. "Are you-a going to meet-a her?" He asked. Germany nodded. "I must see the one who attacked Austria und you. She'll probably destroy more countries, until she takes over the vorld. Anyvay, come, we need to go to the vorld meeting." He said, leaving with Italy. "After that can we-a eat-a PASTA~?!" He asked enthusiastically. Germany shook his head. They left Germany's house and drove to the world meeting. "Here-a we are!" Italy shouted happily. _Thank goodness Italy didn't drive. From what Japan told me, he feared for his life._ They walked into the room where the meeting was held and greeted all the nations. America, France and England were fighting, as always. Germany and Italy sat down, as the room calmed down. "Yo dudes! Any news on that woman who attacked Austria and Italy?" America asked. "I am supposed to meet her tonight." Germany said. America smirked and did his 'hero pose'. "Good luck! Anyone-"

The doors slammed open as (y/n) and Marko walked in. "Else?" America finished off. Marko smirked, while I shook my head. "Sorry we are late. We had business to attend to." Marko apologised. "What country are you? And how come-" China began, hugging his Hello Kitty. "Silence!" Marko shouted, an irritated look on his face. I shook my head and smacked Marko upside-the-head. "Shut up Marko. I told you this was a bad idea." I whispered. Marko shrugged. "This girl here." He pushed me in front of him. "Is the representative of-" He began before he fell to the floor. "Who za hell are you?" Germany asked. I bowed at the German. "I apologise for my...friend. We shall leave." I said, helping Marko up. "Wait-a for-a minute! Who-a are-a you?" South Italy asked. Marko left the room, knowing I was going to scold him. "I am not a country. My friend was playing around. Once again, sorry." I apologised, leaving the room.

_Germany, I can't wait to meet you tonight. _I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nice to meet you, Germany." I greeted. I wore a black singlet with green camouflage pants. My face mouth and nose was covered by a black cloth, to conceal my identity. My (e/c) shone brightly in the darkness. I also had a green camouflage cap on. My (h/c) (h/l) flew violently around in the harsh wind. Germany looked around for me. "Vhere are you?" Germany asked. I chuckled darkly. "I'm sorry Germany. As I said in my letter, I can't myself allow to be seen by you." I replied. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Vhy did you vant to meet me?" He asked. I jumped down from the tree I was residing in. I took a step closer towards Germany, allowing the moonlight to shine onto me, allowing Germany see me. Germany blushed slightly. _She is very pretty...WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?!_ I walked towards him and grabbed his chin gently, making him looking into my eyes. "Germany. How naïve." I commented, dropping his chin, walking past him.

"In vhat vay?" Germany asked curiously. _His accent is very heavy..._ I stopped walking, my back turned to him. "I'm guessing Austria told you that I was planning to attack you next?" I asked. He nodded in reply. "Well I cancelled the attack." I finished. "I know zat." He replied. I turned around and smirked. "I just want you to know something..." I trailed off. I dashed towards Germany in a blink of an eye. Leaning in towards his ear, I whispered these words in a chilling tone. "I can destroy you with a single slash of my sword." Germany's eyes widened before he glared at you. I jumped back a few meters away as Germany pulled out his small knife. _Sneaky bastard..._ I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small knife as well. "Now, we're even." I said, smiling. Germany threw his knife in your direction. "Foolish, you just gave me your weapon." I said, blocking the knife, catching it. I threw both knives, both cutting his clothing.

I dashed towards him and pulled out another small knife. Germany also grabbed his fallen knife and was prepared to block my oncoming blows. _Jump, duck, kick, punch...shit!_ I got hit in the stomach. Germany stood still, staring at his hand that punched me. I grit you teeth, feeling anger consuming you. "Bastard!" I whispered, kicking his stomach. He stumbled back a little bit, giving me an advantage. I ducked slightly and kicked his leg, making him fall to the ground. He was about to stand up but I placed my black combat boot on his chest. "Don't speak of this to anyone, or I'll destroy both them and you." I threatened darkly. I walked away, my hair gently swaying. Germany stood up. _How is this girl so powerful?!_ He wondered, completely astonished. "Ja, Germany." I bided goodbye as I walked away, leaving Germany standing there, completely shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

"How nice of you to join me mi slabak (weakling)." Covet greeted me as I closed the door. I stayed silent, awaiting for his next words. He stood up to reveal his knife shining in the light of the room. I instinctively flinched as he walked towards me. He trailed the knife from my chin down to my neck, leaving a small trail of blood. "How beautiful. To see blood on someone skins, especially yours...is delectable." He said. He leaned closer and began to lick my blood. I held a straight face as I felt his tounge cleaning off the blood. "Because of your good work with the war on Austria and Italy, I won't give you a beating. Continue the war with Germany or you'll get the beating of your life." Covet continued. "Izlezat od moJot saJt (Get out of my sight)." He said. I nodded and lightly pushed him off my body before opening the door and leaving.

I was breathing heavily as I tried to calm my heartbeat. "Are you OK?" Marko asked, walking towards me. I didn't answer him as I left for my office. "I heard what happened. Would you like me to plan the war?" He asked, catching up with me. I shook your head. "I'll handle it." I replied, opening my office door. I sighed and sat in my chair, a bit of relief filling me. "I'll send Germany a letter, you tell the army. Mnogu blagodarenie (many thanks)." I said. He nodded and left the room. Aako sakate. (As you wish)." He replied. I reached into my drawer and pulled out an envelope and some paper. _I don't want to participate in war anymore. Nor do I want Marko or myself to get hurt. I apologise Germany. As an apology, I'll go a little easy on you._ I thought as I grabbed a random pen and began to write.

_Dear Germany_

_The war is on. We will come on Saturday. Prepare to lose._

_Anoymous_

_P.S You may want to start planning..._

I stood up and called Annika. "Yes, (Y/n)?" She asked. "Please give this to The Representative of Germany. Also, gather of all Macedonia to the front of here." I ordered in a cold voice. She nodded and slightly shivered at the tone of my voice. I handed her the note and left the building, walking to my house. Many people greeted you and bowed down. I smiled at their happy faces. _They may be angry but there is nothing I can do._ I thought, entering my house. I ran upstairs into my room and begun to get changed. I changed into a yellow bellow-the-knee dress with red lace edges. I slipped on my red gloves and flats and looked in the mirror. I placed my hand on the mirror, staring solemnly at my reflection. "How could anyone love me. I'm unappealing, stupid and weak..." I said aloud. Suddenly a flash of Austria appeared in your mind. "Aus-tri-a?" I asked.

_Why do I keep thinking of him? _I asked yourself, taking a step back. I picked up my cell phone and called Marko. "Marko? It's me. Can you pick me up from my house? Thanks." I said. After a few seconds, I heard a beep coming from the street. I left my room to see Marko at the foot of the stairs. He wore a yellow suit with red gloves and black shoes. He smiled at me as I neared where he stood. He extended his red-gloved hand and I took it, as I stepped of the last step of my stairs. "MoJata ljubov (my love), you look beautiful as always." He complimented. I nodded at him as we neared the door. My hand stopped as I reached for the knob. "What's wrong?" He asked. My red-gloved hand began to shake slightly as I retracted it. I held it close my heart as I felt butterflies begin in my stomach, the urge to vomit becoming worse as my heart beat accelerated.


	6. Chapter 6

"They'll hate me..." I said to Marko, as we left the car. He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "They won't hate you." He said comfortingly. I shook my head as I walked up the flight of stairs, holding my dress so I wouldn't trip. Marko and I reached the rooftop, that overlooked Macedonia. Practically everyone in Macedonia was in front of the building, applauding loudly. I bit your lip in nervousness. "DobredoJdovte cela MakedoniJa (Welcome all of Macedonia)." I started, speaking into the microphone, my voice being heard throughout the state. They all stopped applauding and stared at you. "We are going to war with Germany." I said curtly, my voice turning cold. Everyone's smiles fell as looks of anger, distress, sadness and anxiousness filled them. Marko and I braced ourselves as they begun to scream and shout at you both.

"It is my recommendation that you stay inside your homes on Saturday. I'll take a bullet for you all. That is all, thank you for coming out here today." I finished, walking away from the angry crowd. "(Y/n)!" Marko called, grabbing my wrist. I shook his hand off and left the building. As soon as I stood on the sidewalk, I saw Germany standing a few steps away. "Germany?" I whispered. I ran towards him and outstretched your hand. I attempted to grab his hand but it was just an illusion. I stumbled and fell to the ground, causing me to scrap your legs a bit. All passer-by's began shouting at me. as I knelled on the ground, holding back my angry tears. _Why me? _I stood up and ran away from the scene. I continued running until I reached a hilltop, overlooking the city. I sat down and stared. _Might as well begin..._ I thought. I reached underneath my dress and took out my knife I kept in my pouch. I aimed it at my wrist...

"Excuse me Miss." A kind of familiar voice called. I hurriedly threw the knife and looked for a place to hide. "Oh." The same voice said but much closer and clearer. I whipped around to see a man I thought I would never see. _A__ustria._"You're Macedonia right?" He asked, walking closer to me. I nodded, taking a step back. "You're Austria." I said curtly, knowing the answer. "Yes I am. I came to talk to you." He replied. I rose an eyebrow. "Talk away." I said, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. He walked in front of me and studied my appearance. "Great." Austria said. He took out a knife and was about to stab me. I grabbed both his wrist and pulled him closer towards me, making us come face-to-face. I leaned even closer to his face and whispered in his ear. "I may be a girl but that doesn't mean I'm weak." I took the knife out of his hand and kneed him in the gut.

Austria coughed loudly and fell to the ground, grasping his stomach. "Bye bye." I said coldly, walking away, not knowing someone was watching you. Marko smirked as you left Austria. "Ah (y/n)! You are like a matryoshka. How adorable." He jumped down from the tree and walked away, leaving Austria gasping in pain.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ve~ Doitsu! You got a letter!" Italy happily explained, holding a letter. Germany looked up from his paperwork, a confused look etched on his face. "Vhat, are you sure?" He asked in reply. Italy happily nodded as he handed Germany the letter. Germany studied the sort of familiar calligraphy on the cover of the envelope. _Whose handwriting is this?_ He asked himself, opening the envelope. He opened it to reveal a piece of paper. "What does it-a say?" Italy asked, peering from over Germany's shoulder. Italy's smiled instantly fell. Germany stayed silent as he stood up, putting the letter and envelope on the desk. "Doitsu?" Italy asked, feeling anxious. "I need to make arrangements. So be quiet." Germany ordered, picking up his telephone. Italy nodded and walked towards the wooden door. Germany stared at Italy as he opened the door. Italy gave Germany a small smiled before leaving.

"Mein bruder?" Germany began. "I am going to var. Can you help me?" Germany continued. Prussia's hurried voice could be heard as he agreed. "Danke bruder. Ja." Germany said, hanging up. _Maybe I should go and visit Macedonia...Might as well_. Germany thought. He agreed with himself as he grabbed his jacket and left for the wooden door. Before leaving, he looked one more time at the letter before sighing tiredly.

**A few minutes later...**

"Germany? DobredoJdovte! I mean, welcome!" Marko greeted Germany as he entered his office. "Guten Morgen (Good morning) Marko." Germany replied, shaking Marko's hand. Marko smiled at the serious German. "So what brings you here Germany?" He asked. "Vell, I vould like to see Macedonia." Germany explained. Marko's smiled fell. "Well, I'm sorry but she is busy..." He said emotionlessly. Germany noticed the tone of Marko's voice as he had said that line. "Is everything OK?" He asked. Marko smiled. "Yes, thank you for asking." He said, before checking his clock. His eyes widened. "I apologise Germany but I should be leaving. I've got a meeting with some managers so you can walk around here." Marko explained, gathering his things. Germany nodded at stood up, leaving the office with the tall Macedonian. As the two males stood in the hallway, Marko walked away. "By the way Germany, stay away from Macedonia's room please. She is very busy. Bye" Marko said, leaving. Germany nodded and watched him leave.

Germany began to aimlessly explore the building. Some Macedonians noticed him, greeted him and talked lightly with him. Annika walked by and glared slightly at him. "Why are you here?" She asked, clearly annoyed. "Marko said I could explore." He replied. Annika nodded, leaving. Germany walked down the hall as he came across a room saying 'Macedonia'. _Maybe that's where Macedonia is..._ Germany thought, reaching for the door knob. Germany opened the door to reveal you sitting at your desk. "Macedonia?" He called. You didn't answer him, due to you listening to music on your phone, music playing full blast on your headphones. He walked steadily towards you, noticing your stressed look. You close your eyes, feeling your eyes become droopy. Germany walked towards you and placed a hand on your shoulder. Your eyes snapped open as you stared at Germany, your bright (e/c) glaring at the tall German man.

**1st P.O.V**

Germany took my (f/c) headphones away from my ears and placed them on the desk. "Good morning Macedonia." He greeted. I nodded and stood up. "What are you doing here?" I asked, not bothering to mask my anger. "I thought you und I should talk." He explained. I rolled your eyes at him and glared slightly at the paperwork in front of you. "Vhat is vrong?" The German asked, getting worried with the way I was acting at the moment. "Please leave." I said curtly. Germany raised an eyebrow. "And vhy should I?" He asked. I smirked as I walked towards him. I lightly pushed him into the chair behind him and sat sexily on my desk. I wore a red work shirt with a black tie. Even with all my buttons done up, my breast were very prominent. I also wore a black mini-skirt that matched my black flats. My (h/l) (h/c) was tied into a side ponytail. I smirked at his shocked and wondering look.

I lightly grabbed his chin and tilted it up, bringing us two, face-to-face. My left hand reached down and pulled the office chair closer towards me. I stood up from my position on the desk to sit in Germany's lap. Germany blushed a deep red because I sat somewhere I shouldn't. I leaned towards his neck as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Are you going to obey me now?" I whispered in his ear, lightly nibbling on it. "I don't think so Macedonia." Germany replied back. I smirked before biting hard on Germany's neck, licking the area, making Germany moan quietly. I sat up straight and stared deeply into Germany's bright aqua eyes, with a look of lust. Germany noticed the lust in my eyes. He leaned forward and licked my neck. I smirked and whispered into his ear. "You think I have lust for you? How naïve." I said, before pinching his shoulder hard.

Germany pulled back and glared at me. I stood up and sat on my wooden desk. "I'm only going to tell you one more time. Leave my office. I will discuss matters with you tomorrow." I ordered. He rolled his aqua eyes and stood up. "Good day Macedonia." He said, leaving for the door. "By the way Germany." I called as he stood in front of the door. I walked towards him. I leaned up towards him, kissing his cheek.

"I wish you luck in war." I said.

He nodded and smiled slightly. "Danke."


	8. Chapter 9

It was Saturday, the day of my war against Germany. I sighed as I dried my wet hair from my shower. I walked into my room and began to change into my war clothes. I slightly frowned as flashes of blood appeared in my head. I shook the thoughts away. I wore thigh-high black boots that had a red lining at the top. I wore a black military shirt with black military shorts, both with pockets. I had black, short biker gloves with red lining on the inside. Around my waist, I had a red and black belt that held my sword. I sighed tiredly as I brushed through my (h/l) (h/c) locks and put on my hat (**A.N Like Germany's Nazi! hat). **After doing that, I left my house. As I stood on the sidewalk, I noticed the sky was dark and no-body was around. _Must be in their houses..._ I thought, walking towards where my army was stationed at. In a large grass field. In front of my army stood Marko, giving orders.

"Here comes leader!" Marko shouted, saluting me. Everyone saluted me as I stood in front of Marko. "Good morning everyone! Get into your helicopters and get your weapons ready. I'll give orders when we get to the battle field." I ordered, before leaving to go to you helicopter. Marko joined me as he prepared all the weapons. "Germany came into my office on Thursday." I said, cleaning my sword with a red cloth. "I told him not to because you were busy. Stupid fucker. Where the hell is my damn sword?!" Marko swore as he searched for his sword. I noticed it was a couple steps away from me, so I picked it up. "Catch." I curtly ordered. I threw him his sword and sat down again. "Thanks." He replied, sitting down next to me. He ran his fingers through his bright red hair. I sighed and leaned on his shoulder. "I'm so tired. I don't know why..." I told him. He chuckled and placed my head on his lap. "I'll wake you up in a couple of minutes." He replied. I smiled slightly and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 10

"Wake up!" Marko shouted, grabbing his sword. I snapped opened my eyes and instantly jumped up. I grabbed my weapons and joined Marko, who was near the door of the helicopter. "Pass the parachute." I ordered, opening the door. He nodded and passed one to me. I hurriedly strapped it on and nodded at Marko before jumping down. I looked around to see half of my army also jumping down. I stared at the ground below me, to see everyone else getting into postions. After a few minutes, everything became clearer so I pulled my parachute. I landed gracefully on the ground and stood before my army. I looked to see Germany and Prussia with their armies. Marko landed next to me and I watched, clearly annoyed, because Marko couldn't take off his parachute. "Take your damn parachute or you'll be first in line." I whispered, getting pissed. Marko gulped nervously and cut off the remaining parts of the parachute.

I stared at Germany and Prussia as I strolled towards them. "I pressume this is Prussia?" I asked, tucking a stray piece of hair away from my face. Prussia smirked, beginning to like me already. "Danke mein sexy lady! Zhe awesone Prussia is here to assist his stupid bruder!" He shouted. I instantly disliked him. I preferred serious, quiet, strategic, strong people. Annyoing, boisterous, stupid and over-buff people irritated me. "You shouldn't have came. You're going to lose." I said, turning around. "Don't you have some one to assist you?" Germany asked. I stared into his bright aqua eyes. "Do I have to? I rather not have an assisstance. They'd only be a hindrance." I explained, walking back to my army. "Zhat girl is very sexy! Vest is she your girlfriend?" Prussia asked. Germany glared at him in return. "Now mein idiotic bruder, vhy vould I go to var vith the one I love?" He asked.

Prussia shrugged and began to boast about he being 'awesome'. Germany stared at my retreating figure. "Haha how fun." Marko whispered to himself. I sighed and took out my sword. "Shouldn't you tell Germany that you're Macedonia?" Marko asked, joining me. "Perhaps..." I replied, assuming my battle position. "By the way Germany. I'm Macedonia." I said, smirking at the end. His eyes widened and he shook his head, not believing me. "I don't believe you." He said curtly. I smiled. "Then how come I know you visited me two days ago. Remember my countries name... You'll be begging for mercy before me!" I shouted, charging at Germany. "LET WAR BEGIN!" My army shouted their war cry before charging at Prussia and Germany's army. Marko was the only one left behind, staring at everyone fighting. He smirked and charged at Prussia.

I kept slashing, stabbing, attacking Germany. I felt my anger surface as I remembered my past. _Everything I've done for these countries... AND THEY FUCKING BETRAYED ME! _"ROT IN HELL!" I shouted, cutting some cloth off his shirt. Germany faltered and fell to the ground. "There was poison on that sword?" He whispered out. I nodded and held my sword at his throat. "This is payback for everything you've done to me...my people...MY DAMN COUNTRY!" I pushed him a few steps away from me, as he tried to stand. "I TRIED SO DAMN HARD! I'VE RISKED MY LIFE COUNTLESS AMOUNTS OF TIMES TO PROTECT YOU! YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARDS!" I cut a couple of parts of clothing off him. He groaned, feeling the sword lightly cut into his skin. He grew tired of dodging so he begun attacking me. _God...why can't this have been different?!_ He cut my face, making me scream in pain, feeling his knife cut over my eye.

I stumbled back and fell onto my knees. "(Name)!" Marko shouted. Germany thought he hurt me badly so he knelled next to me. "Macedonia! Are you OK?!" He shouted in worry. I hid my face from him. He grew even more worried and lightly grasped my shoulder. "Macedonia! Speak to me!" He shouted, shaking me slightly. He looked over at all the armies fighting and almost died in shock. Combined, Germany and Prussia were larger than Macedonia. And yet, Macedonia was currently winning. _Haha, so naive. Poor Germany. Won't even see it coming._ "Hahaha." I chuckled darkly. Germany stared at me, worry filling him more. "Macedonia?" He called. "Hahahah, you're so naive Germany." I said darkly. He rose an eyebrow. "Vhat?" He asked. Germany felt a sudden pain in his stomach and he looked down to see blood dripping from his stomach. My sword was lodged in his stomach.

Germany fell to his side and gripped his stomach. "GOD!" He shouted in pain. Prussia looked over from his own position on the ground, being pinned by Marko. "Bruder!" He shouted in worry. "This is payback. Payback for everything you stupid countries done to me." I said, taking my sword out of his stomach.

**"Good night, Germany"**


	10. Chapter 11

Germany opened his eyes to be greeted by a bright white ceiling. He sat up and held his head, trying to calm his headache. He looked around the room to see Prussia lying in a bed next to him. "Bruder?" He called, rubbing his eyes. Prussia sat up and smiled at him. "Guten morgen bruder." Prussia greeted. He got out of his bed and stretched. Germany was about to stand up but Prussia lightly pushed him back down on the bed. "Don't you remember vhat happened? Macedonia stabbed you." Prussia explained. "Vhat's right. I remember now..." Germany said, calming down. "I'm gonna go look for a bathroom." Prussia said leaving. Germany sighed and closed his eyes, hoping to fall back asleep. _I can't believe that was Macedonia...I mean, the Macedonia I met before was so nice...Haa...I was a fool._ He covered his eyes with his arm to cover the bright light.

"Oh, you're awake." My soft voice noted from across the room. Germany sat up to see me standing in front of the closed door. I wore green camouflage jeans with a matching green tank top. I also wore green sneakers. I walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked. I reached a hand up to test his temperature but he slapped my hand away. "Don't touch me." He said coldly. I retracted my hand and stood up. "Vhy did you do this?" Germany asked. I turned around and begun to leave the room. "VAIT!" Germany shouted. He jumped out of the bed and gripped my wrist. "Germany?" I whispered in surprise. He pinned me against the door, staring into my surprised (e/c) eyes. His head began to feel dizzy and he slumped against me, snuggling gently into the crook of my neck.

"Please tell me vhy you started the var..." Germany pleaded. I looked away and closed your eyes, feeling his hot breath on my neck. "I..I can't tell you." I stuttered out. Germany stood up straight and leant against one of his hands, which was next to my head. His other hand grabbed my chin, forcing me to stare into his bright aqua blue eyes, shining with curiosity. "Let me go." I begged weakly. "Nein." Germany replied. I closed my eyes, feeling anxiety build up in me. "If I tell you, would you please let me go? You're nails are starting to dig into my wrist." I reluctantly said. Germany had a look of surprise before hurriedly nodding. "Ja." He agreed, getting off me. He walked over to his bed and sat down. "Go on." He said. I nodded and sat next to him. I took a deep breath as I felt a headache starting.

"Before, I used to attend meetings." I began, looking away from Germany. "All the countries knew me. Italy, Japan, Russia, Austria, everyone. Including you. We all hung out together, helped each other out, everything. But... Russia attacked my country which left Macedonia in poverty. All the countries pitched in and supported me by helping me a lot. Russia hated this and attacked all the countries. Everyone hated me. They all signed a contract and I was never to attend meetings anymore. After a few years, the countries started being nice to me." I stopped, feeling tears prickle at my eyes. Germany reached over and held my hand. "But...but... They all destroyed Macedonia, leaving Macedonia in poverty for so long... They all laughed at me. They didn't even care. My boss was very irate and attacked me. Because of everyone beating me, I was hospitalized. I was in a coma for seven months. After I got out of the hospital, everyone forgot about me. I wasn't even recognised by anyone. Ever since then, I hated all the countries with all of my heart. I wanted revenge." I finished, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Germany reached over and hugged me. "(Name)." He whispered comfortingly. I looked up at him, shocked slightly. "How do you know my real name?" I asked. He blushed slightly. "Sorry, it just slipped out. Anyway, I heard Marko shout your name. Sorry again." He apologised. I smiled slightly. "I don't mind." I replied, kissing his cheek. He blushed darker and smiled. "You can call me Ludwig." He replied. I smiled and held him closer to me. Germany and I heard the door slam open. "I'm back bru-DER?!" He noticed you two together. "VHAT THE HELL?!"


	11. Chapter 12

I closed my tired (e/c) eyes as Prussia continued shouting his head off. "VHAT HAS SHE DONE TO MEIN BRUDER?!" He shouted, shaking the clearly annoyed Germany. "Shut up bruder. I vas comforting her." Germany explained. "VHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU VEST?!" Prussia shouted, pointing at me. Now, I was getting annoyed. "What are you-" "(Name)!" Marko shouted, bursting in, interrupting Prussia. "Boss is requesting your presence." He explained. My eyes became dull and I nodded. "Well, it seems I have things I need to attend to. You can walk around and do as you please. I'll see you guys later." I said, standing up. I walked over to the door but hesitated. I turned around and walked over to where Germany sat. I reached into my jean pockets and pulled out his Iron Cross. "Here. When Marko and I brought you here, it fell off you, so I picked it up." I explained. He was about to take it but I reached around his neck. "It must mean a lot to you..." I whispered, putting it on for him. He blushed and thanked you. "Danke." He replied. "Zobogum (bye)." I said to everyone, leaving.

_Well I'm in Shit's Creek with out a paddle..._ I sighed, closing the door behind me._ He'll muder me... _I ran a hand through my soft (h/c) hair and stood in front of my bosses office. _Kill me..._ I grasped the cold handle and opened the door to be greeted by my boss sitting in his chair, not facing me. "Good morning Covet." I greeted, closing the door behind me. Little did I know, Germany and Prussia were on the other side of the door, eavesdropping. Marko 'accidently' let it slip I was getting in trouble from my boss because I was helping them. "Vest, vhat's going to happen?" Prussia asked, nudging his younger brother in the ribs. "Shut up." Germany replied. "How nice of you to finally join me Macedonia. Now, a little birdy told me that you did something quite interesting after you won the war against Prussia and Germany." Covet began, still not facing me.

"Who might have that been?" I asked, hiding your anger, and showing curiosity. "I'm not one to rat out a fellow employee." He said. "But I did hear that Germany and Prussia are here, and you are looking after them and they're army." Covet said. Prussia and Germany's eyes widened and they stared, shocked, at each other. I tucked a stray piece of my (h/c) hair nervously as I gulped. I bit your lip. "What of it?" I asked. He chuckled coldly."But I am one who **punishes** those who disobey me." My scared (e/c) eyes widened. Covet turned around in his chair and I took a step back. He held a large knife in his hand, playing with it. "Doesn't blood look beautiful?" He asked, standing up. He began advancing towards me, pinning me against the door. He pulled me by your waist and held the knife at my cheek. "Please...let me go." I whispered. Germany stared through the keyhole while Prussia just listened. He trailed the knife from my eye down to my cheekbone, causing a little blood to stream.

"Please...don't." I begged, feeling cold metal knife on my neck. I grit my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut.

**"Just remember, you did this for Germany"**


	12. Chapter 13

"Eh?" I asked, sitting up. I found myself in my bed, Marko standing near me. "Germany and Prussia left." He said abruptly. I nodded as my head hit the pillow, pain shooting up my side. "What...happened?" I asked, closing my tired eyes. He sighed and sat next to me on the bed. "Germany and Prussia heard everything about what happened with Covet. They left with their army a few minutes ago. They were upset because you had gotten hurt because of them...so they apologised and left." Marko explained. I nodded and attempted to lie on my side. "I meant, what happened with me and Covet. And why does my side hurt?" I replied. "Because Covet stabbed you there. He also cut you from your eye to your cheekbone..." He said. "By the way. Covet said he would have revenge on Germany and Prussia." I sat up and got out of bed when he said that. "H-hey! Get back into bed! You most likely die from blood loss!" He shouted worriedly.

I glared at him with my angry (e/c) eyes. "I can't. Knowing that Germany could get hurt frightens me. I have to go make sure he's OK." I said. My body and mind betrayed my words as I fell on my knees. "He is going to be OK. You're not if you go and look for him." Marko replied sternly, helping me off the ground. I allowed tears to seep into my eyes as I nodded. Marko noticed the tears in my eyes and he wiped them away. "See, the (Name) I know doesn't cry. Nor does she care about anyone, a boy no less." Marko said, kissing my forehead. I couldn't help but smile slightly. "Thank you Marko." I replied, hugging him. He chuckled and lightly pet my hair. I felt him lightly tug at my hair. I moaned and hid my face in the crook of his neck. "Haha, I found your erogenous zone." Marko chuckled. As payback, I bit his neck, causing him to moan. "Karma is a bitch." He whispered, laying his head on my shoulder. I lightly pushed him away and fixed my hair.

"Listen..." I called to Marko. He stared at me from his position on the bed. "I...I understand you care for my safety but I must make sure Germany and Prussia are OK." I said. His emerald eyes turned dull for a millisecond but then brightened up. "I don't think it's a good idea. In my opinion, Germany is tricking you." He suggested. My eyebrow rose up in curiosity. "And why would you think that?" I asked, standing by the door. Marko closed his emerald eyes and replied saying "He could just use you for your army. Like, ask you to help him in war, that's him utilizing your army." Marko explained his theory. I rolled my (e/c) eyes and flicked his forehead. "Itai! What was that for?" He asked, holding his forehead. Suddenly, his eyes became droopy. "Wha-?" He asked, feeling sleepy. "..." I didn't reply, as he fell asleep. I left the room, leaving to find Germany, not knowing that he knew what Covet does to me.

* * *

**With Germany & Prussia**

* * *

"Calm down Vest. I'm sure Macedonia is fine. Marko vill look after her." Prussia said, in an attempt to calm his younger brother down. Germany was pacing up and down the room, nervousness growing by the second. "How can I bruder? _ is hurt because of me!" He replied. "It vas her decison!" Prussia shouted back, getting fed up with the way his brother was acting. Germany sighed, as he ran a hand through his slicked back blond hair. "..." Germany couldn't reply back. _Prussia has a point...but still. Speaking of _...didn't I hurt her?_ Germany asked himself. Wonder filled him as he opened his mouth. "Hey Prussia. Didn't I hurt _?" He asked. Prussia was silent for a few seconds, trying to think back. He nodded. "Ja. You cut her eye or something. I can't really remember, since Marko had pinned me." Prussia explained. Germany nodded back, rubbing his temple.

Germany stood up and went to his book shelf. Prussia slightly smiled at his brother's back. _That's the Vest I know...and annoy._ Prussia thought, containing his laughter. Suddenly, they heard a hurried knock at the front door. Germany and Prussia shared a confused look together before Germany walked over to the door. He opened to be greeted by my doubled-over form. "(Name)!" Germany shouted in worry, catching my cold body. My pulse was slowing down at an alarming rate. Prussia stood up and stood behind Germany. "Vest, bring her in!" He shouted. Germany lifted me bridal style and laid me on the couch. He checked my pulse and his eyes widened. "Call an ambulance!" He shouted to Prussia. Prussia hurriedly ran to the phone and immediately rung for an ambulance. Germany had no idea on what to do with my cold body.

* * *

**After a while...**

* * *

Germany and Prussia sat outside my hospital room, nervousness wracking through their bodies. "Prussia! Germany!" A male voice shouted, running closer to them. It was Marko, with Annika running beside him, to meet up with the brothers. "How is Macedonia?" Annika asked, tucking a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm not sure. (Name) has been in there for ages." Germany replied. Annika and Marko's eyes widened. "Did you call her by her real name?" Marko asked. Germany nodded in reply. Annika giggled cutely as Marko chuckled. "Vhat's so funny?" Germany asked. "The thing is, (Name) never let's anyone call her by her real name. Because of her past. She only sometimes let me call her by her real name." Annika explained, winking at the beginning. Germany blushed lightly. "Vait, vhat do you mean...her past?" Prussia asked, being the oblivious one in the group. Marko sighed and pat his shoulder. "Long story." He replied.

The doctor came out of the room, a grim expression on his face, around three nurses walking behind him. "Are you relatives of Macedonia?" He asked. The quartet nodded. "The thing is...follow me, the subject at hand is rather...private." The doctor said. The quartet shared a confused look.


	13. Chapter 14

The doctor cleared his throat as Prussia, Germany, Maro and Annika sat down. "What's wrong with her?" Marko asked. "...she may not make it." The doctor hesitantly replied. Their eyes widened. Germany stood up hurriedly and asked "Vhy?" The doctor became nervous. "Well..." He begun, sitting down in his chair. He sighed. "One of the female nurses checked her body out, to see if there were any wounds. She found interesting things." The doctor explained, standing up. The nurse gave him her folder, which he opened up. He took out one and studied it. "This is a photo of her stomach." The doctor said, showing the quartet the photo. Their mouth's fell open. The photo showed your stomach with three large scars. "This is one of her rib cage." Another photo was shown. There was a large scar near your heart. "Any information about these scars?" The doctor asked. They stayed silent.

"So what does these scars have to do with _ surviving?" Annika asked. The doctor sighed as he was handed another folder. _(Name)'s medical folder..._ On it had your name in capital letters. The doctor took out a large amount of paper and searched. "Ah! Here it is." He said, looking at the paper. "It says here '_ was in a coma for seven months. Reason remains unknown.'" The doctor read. Germany stared at the ground, remembering what you said._ They tricked her...we all tricked her. Italy, Prussia, America, Russia...me._ Germany thought, guilt filling him. Annika reached her breaking point. She ran out the room, tears escaping from her eyes. The doctor and nurse left, giving Prussia, Marko and Germany some privacy. Marko stared at the ground, clenching and unclenching his fist. _They finally did it huh? They finally broke her._ He stood up and grabbed Germany's collar, making Germany stand up. "You asshole!" He shouted, punching Germany, causing him to fall to the ground. Prussia ran over to then and broke them apart.

Germany groaned and stood up. He held his nose, blood dripping. "I hate you stupid countries!" Marko shouted, punching the wall. His fringe hid his eyes from Germany and Prussia's view. "You broke her! You fucking countries broke _! You reduced her to nothing! YOU MADE HER WANT TO FUCKING DIE!" Marko shouted, lunging at Germany. Prussia pushed him off of Germany. "Marko, calm down! Macedonia vill be OK!" Germany shouted, standing up again. Thankfully, his nose stopped bleeding. Prussia glared at the Macedonian. "Shut up." He said, leaving the room. Germany also left the room, leaving Marko alone in the room. He sighed and left. The trio silently left for your room.


	14. Chapter 15

Germany almost cried when he walked into my hospital room. I was lying on the white hospital bed, with a lot of medical equipment attaced and surrounding me. Marko silently stared at me, while Prussia left to look for Annika. Germany walked over to me and held my hand. He cringed. _Her hand is so cold._ Marko stood up and read her chart. He was almost as shocked as Germany. "Hey, Germany. Listen to this. **_(Name) is hospitalized due to a weak heart. Bruises, cuts and faded-out burns have been found on her body. Suspected_ ****abuse. Miss (Name) may die.**" Marko read out. Germany stared at the tiled floor, tightening his hold on my hand. Marko leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'll go find your 'bruder' and Annika. I'll be back soon. Look after her." Marko explained, imitating Germany as he said 'bruder'. Germany nodded in Marko's direction.

Germany watched with tired eyes, as Marko left the room. He pulled my hand towards his lips, and he kissed it. "Please don't die (Name). I...ich leibe dich (I love you)." He confessed, a blush appearing lightly on his cheeks. He looked over at my heart monitor to see my heart rate speeding up slightly. _Can she hear me?_ He asked himself. He shook his head and sat next to me on the bed. He closed him tired, aqua eyes and brushed through my (h/l) (h/c) locks of hair. "So beautiful." He whispered, kissing my cheek. He shivered as his lips met my cheek. _So cold...that isn't normal!_ Germany's baby blue eyes widened and he stood up from his position. He looked over at my heart monitor and his own heart practically stopped. _Oh...God no!_

My heart monitor was decreasing into a flat line. He pressed the red nurses button. After a few seconds, nurses and doctors came rushing into the hospital room. Prussia, Annika and Marko were walking to Germany and began to run. "Oh my god!" Annika shouted, worry filling her instantly. A doctor came over to Germany. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He ordered. Germany's eyes widened as he was about to protest but Prussia came over to his brother. "OK doctor. Come on Vest." Prussia said, grabbing Germany's arm. Germany was hesitant but nodded. "Please do your best." Annika said, holding back her sobs. The doctor nodded and walked back into my hospital room. The quartet stared through the observation window as they held back their tears. My heart monitor was close to a line. Germany stared at the ground, bitting his lip.

"We've got a flat line!" A female voice from within the hospital room shouted. Germany's head instantly snapped up and allowed one tear to fall down his cheek. _A flat line...no...no, no, no!_ He fell to the ground, slamming his fist on the tiles. Annika cried hard, hiding in Marko's chest. Prussia and Marko could only stare. Marko felt his anger boiling. "Damn it. Damn it all." He whispered, hiding his face. Annika let go of him and ran away. Marko clenched his fist and turned to Germany. "I blame you for this!" He shouted. Germany looked up at Marko's angry face. "Vhy me?!" Germany shouted back. Marko stomped over to him and kicked him. "Don't touch mein bruder!" Prussia shouted, pushing Marko away. "And why shouted I touch your 'bruder'?! (Name) died because of him!" Marko shouted back. Germany stood up and glared at him. "How did I?!" Germany asked. Marko clenched his fist at the thought.

"Macedonia got worried after she woke up. Her condition was very bad but she still wanted to make sure you bother were OK. I warned her not to but she still went." Marko explained, falling to the ground, a large, deep sigh escaping from his cracked lips. "Covet, (Name)'s boss, severley hurt her. Around the area of her heart..." Marko slammed his fist on the tile. Prussia stayed silent before looking over at his brother. Germany was staring at the white, tiled ground, shocking filling him. "...She vent looking for me?" Germany whispered quietly. Marko nodded, standing up. "I can't believe this happened...(Name)." Marko whispered, allowing a tear to fall from his emerald eye. He walked away, leaving Germany and Prussia alone. "Marko, vhere are you going?" Prussia asked. Behind them, the nurses and doctors left her hospital room, for unknown reasons.

"I have to go destroy Covet. Avenge (Name). After all, she's saved my life so many times..." Marko trailed off. Germany stared at him. "But-" "GERMANY! PRUSSIA!" Many voices shouted. The brothers looked to see the Allies and Axis running towards them, America leading them all. "America?" Germany questioned. "Vhat are you doing here?" Italy, literally, tackled Germany with a hug. "Germany! GERMANY! I'M'A SO GLAD YOU'RE'A OK!" He shouted. Germany lightly pushed Italy off him. "If only you'd use that energy against the enemy." He sighed out. Italy laughed. "That'a rhythmes." Germany shook his head and looked over to see Marko staring, astonished at seeing everyone. "OK dudes! Listen up! I got a message saying Germany and Prussia were in big trouble and we had to help them!" America shouted, making England get pissed.

Prussia looked at his phone to see a new message. "Oi losers! Zhe awesome Prussia haz a new message!" He opened the message and read it. His face instantly had a look of curiosity. "_Go outside._" Prussia read aloud. Germany and the others shrugged. "Should we go see, aru?" China asked. "Wourdn't it be dangerous?" Japan asked. France laughed and wrapped an arm around Japan. "Ohononononono~ Japan. Wouldn't you like to go somewhere else? Ohononono~" France asked. Italy laughed and hugged France. "Big Brother France, why do you laugh like that?" He asked. France laughed again. "Well, little Italy, it all happened one night, with England-" "YOU BLOODY FROG!" England shouted, causing Italy to hug Germany. "Bruder..." Prussia whispered. Germany looked over at him with sad eyes, then at my body on the bed. He sighed and nodded.

**"Let's go."**


	15. Chapter 16

Russia ran at me, aiming his pipe at my head. I glared at him, kicking him in his stomach, making Russia stumble back. I ran closer to him and sweep kicked him, making him fall. Russia was about to get up but I placed my shoe on his chest. Russia stared into my cold (e/c) eyes, fear appearing. I smiled darkly at him. "It would seem that the tables have turned...Russia." I said. He growled dangerously at me, grabbing my ankle. He pushed my ankle away and stood up. I grabbed Russia's fallen pipe and twirled it. "Now Russia." I said. I threw the pipe at him, aiming for his head. He grabbed it and glared at you. Germany stared helplessly at the fight. Russia charged at me, aiming his pipe for my neck. I laughed quietly as Russia was two steps away from me. I spun around, missing Russia's pipe attack.

Marko smirked as he jumped behind me. I whipped around to get kicked in the side, making me stumble back slightly. All of a sudden, I felt a cold metal around my neck. I glared and turned my head around slightly, glaring darkly at Russia. "Idiot..." I whispered. I slammed my fist into Russia's face and grabbed his torch. I took a step forward and started swinging Russia's pipe at him. Marko smirked and jumped around, dodging my attacks. Russia came up from behind me and started attacking me. Marko nodded at the Russian's actions and kicked his pipe out of my hand. They both started attacking me. Russia punched me in my stomach, making me fly past Marko, and into a wall. "(Name)-chan" Japan whispered, staring at the debris and dust surrounding the area. I wasn't anywhere to be seen. Russia chuckled and picked up his fallen pipe.

"Yo, Russia! Dude, why are you doing this?" America asked. Russia glared at the American before smirking evilly. "Well, America...Macedonia refused to marry me. So as payback, I destroyed her country. And ever since then, Sunflower and I have been fighting." Russia explained, staring longingly at where he flew me. England rose a hairy eyebrow. "Why on Earth did you need Macedonia to marry you?" He asked. Russia smiled and replied. "Remember when France wanted to marry you? That's the same problem I had then. Financial. So that's why I wanted to marry Sunflower." Germany glared at the Russian. "First of all, there are other countries to marry. Secondly, that is the stupidest excuse I have ever heard. There's a thing called a 'loan'. And lastly..." Germany stood in front of the tall man. "(Name) is **my** **liebe**. She isn't yours and never will be." Germany explained, glaring.

"You don't think I asked Macedonia for a loan? She wouldn't give me a cent. She said 'my country is so poor'." Russia replied, glaring at where I now stood. "Thank you so much for helping me Germany." A hoarse voice said. "(Name)?" Germany asked. I smiled weakly at him. My body was mostly covered in my own blood. I had debris, dust and wet mud caked on my clothing. I walked over to the red eyed Russian. "You knew perfectly well that I would have given you a loan. That is, if you asked for one." I replied. Marko came behind me and grabbed my arm. I groaned as he pulled me closer to him. He leant down and whispered into my ear. I clenched my teeth as I felt his warm breath at my ear. "Just give into Russia or everyone here will know your little secret." Marko whispered. My eyes widened and I glared at Marko.

"I don't see what's the big deal. My parents died. There's nothing I can do about it." I replied. He rolled his eyes and pushed me towards the evil Russian, who wrapped his arms around my waist. "Sunflower. Give in and your friends are safe-" Russia didn't even get to finish his sentence before America ran over and kicked his side. I fell forward and Germany catched me. "Empty threats." I whispered. I smiled at America and hugged him. "Thanks America." I thanked. His smiled before saying. "Anything for my best friend. That's what a hero does. Protect anyone and everyone." America boasted, making England smack him. Russia glared at the scene and turned to me. He sighed tiredly before replying "You win Sunflower. I give up. I'll never get you..." I sadly smiled at him. I held his hand and winked. "Hey, just because I won't marry you, doesn't mean I won't help you." I replied. He smiled and hugged me.

Marko glared at me and walked away, leaving me to stare helplessly at his retreating back. Everything calmed down and everyone drove to the World Meeting. Germany, Prussia and I decided to drive in the same car as England. Thankfully, his driving was nothing like Italy's or America's stared out the window to see Italy and Japan next to England's car. My eyebrow raised and I couldn't help but giggle at Japan's scared look. It was funny that Japan was scared of a car ride with Italy, instead of being scared of those scary Asian games he makes. I remember playing a Japanese game called 'Bong Chong Dong Ghost'. Germany, Italy and I played the game. To put it simply, I had to sleep in the same bed with them. Italy was going to sleep with Germany but thought the 'Bong Chong Dong Ghost' was going to get me, so he made you sleep next to him. You and everyone else met up at the World Meeting. America smirked as China held a paper bag. "Dude, seriously, I'm an awesome driver!"

Everyone sat down, excluding myself. I stood next to the seated German, silently staring at the ground. America looked over at me and had a confused look etched on his face. "Yo, Macedonia, why aren't you sitting down?" He asked. England smacked his head. "You bloody idiot! There are no seats! You are so much like the bloody French frog!" America cradled his head in pain while searching the room. "...where is France?" Everyone looked around and shrugged. I stared at the empty seat next to Japan. "Does France sit next to Japan?" I asked. Japan shook his head. "No-one sits here. It's been empty for as long as I can remember..." Japan said. Prussia smirked. "Kessssssssssse! That must have been where Macedonia used to sit." I shrugged in reply and sat in between the Japanese and Chinese countries.

**You couldn't help but smile as Germany smiled at you.**

**Everything is going as I've always wished.**

**Thank you so much.**


	16. Chapter 17

Russia ran at me, aiming his pipe at my head. I glared at him, kicking him in his stomach, making Russia stumble back. I ran closer to him and sweep kicked him, making him fall. Russia was about to get up but I placed my shoe on his chest. Russia stared into my cold (e/c) eyes, fear appearing. I smiled darkly at him. "It would seem that the tables have turned...Russia." I said. He growled dangerously at me, grabbing my ankle. He pushed my ankle away and stood up. I grabbed Russia's fallen pipe and twirled it. "Now Russia." I said. I threw the pipe at him, aiming for his head. He grabbed it and glared at you. Germany stared helplessly at the fight. Russia charged at me, aiming his pipe for my neck. I laughed quietly as Russia was two steps away from me. I spun around, missing Russia's pipe attack.

Marko smirked as he jumped behind me. I whipped around to get kicked in the side, making me stumble back slightly. All of a sudden, I felt a cold metal around my neck. I glared and turned my head around slightly, glaring darkly at Russia. "Idiot..." I whispered. I slammed my fist into Russia's face and grabbed his torch. I took a step forward and started swinging Russia's pipe at him. Marko smirked and jumped around, dodging my attacks. Russia came up from behind me and started attacking me. Marko nodded at the Russian's actions and kicked his pipe out of my hand. They both started attacking me. Russia punched me in my stomach, making me fly past Marko, and into a wall. "(Name)-chan" Japan whispered, staring at the debris and dust surrounding the area. I wasn't anywhere to be seen. Russia chuckled and picked up his fallen pipe.

"Yo, Russia! Dude, why are you doing this?" America asked. Russia glared at the American before smirking evilly. "Well, America...Macedonia refused to marry me. So as payback, I destroyed her country. And ever since then, Sunflower and I have been fighting." Russia explained, staring longingly at where he flew me. England rose a hairy eyebrow. "Why on Earth did you need Macedonia to marry you?" He asked. Russia smiled and replied. "Remember when France wanted to marry you? That's the same problem I had then. Financial. So that's why I wanted to marry Sunflower." Germany glared at the Russian. "First of all, there are other countries to marry. Secondly, that is the stupidest excuse I have ever heard. There's a thing called a 'loan'. And lastly..." Germany stood in front of the tall man. "(Name) is **my** **liebe**. She isn't yours and never will be." Germany explained, glaring.

"You don't think I asked Macedonia for a loan? She wouldn't give me a cent. She said 'my country is so poor'." Russia replied, glaring at where I now stood. "Thank you so much for helping me Germany." A hoarse voice said. "(Name)?" Germany asked. I smiled weakly at him. My body was mostly covered in my own blood. I had debris, dust and wet mud caked on my clothing. I walked over to the red eyed Russian. "You knew perfectly well that I would have given you a loan. That is, if you asked for one." I replied. Marko came behind me and grabbed my arm. I groaned as he pulled me closer to him. He leant down and whispered into my ear. I clenched my teeth as I felt his warm breath at my ear. "Just give into Russia or everyone here will know your little secret." Marko whispered. My eyes widened and I glared at Marko.

"I don't see what's the big deal. My parents died. There's nothing I can do about it." I replied. He rolled his eyes and pushed me towards the evil Russian, who wrapped his arms around my waist. "Sunflower. Give in and your friends are safe-" Russia didn't even get to finish his sentence before America ran over and kicked his side. I fell forward and Germany catched me. "Empty threats." I whispered. I smiled at America and hugged him. "Thanks America." I thanked. His smiled before saying. "Anything for my best friend. That's what a hero does. Protect anyone and everyone." America boasted, making England smack him. Russia glared at the scene and turned to me. He sighed tiredly before replying "You win Sunflower. I give up. I'll never get you..." I sadly smiled at him. I held his hand and winked. "Hey, just because I won't marry you, doesn't mean I won't help you." I replied. He smiled and hugged me.

Marko glared at me and walked away, leaving me to stare helplessly at his retreating back. Everything calmed down and everyone drove to the World Meeting. Germany, Prussia and I decided to drive in the same car as England. Thankfully, his driving was nothing like Italy's or America's stared out the window to see Italy and Japan next to England's car. My eyebrow raised and I couldn't help but giggle at Japan's scared look. It was funny that Japan was scared of a car ride with Italy, instead of being scared of those scary Asian games he makes. I remember playing a Japanese game called 'Bong Chong Dong Ghost'. Germany, Italy and I played the game. To put it simply, I had to sleep in the same bed with them. Italy was going to sleep with Germany but thought the 'Bong Chong Dong Ghost' was going to get me, so he made you sleep next to him. You and everyone else met up at the World Meeting. America smirked as China held a paper bag. "Dude, seriously, I'm an awesome driver!"

Everyone sat down, excluding myself. I stood next to the seated German, silently staring at the ground. America looked over at me and had a confused look etched on his face. "Yo, Macedonia, why aren't you sitting down?" He asked. England smacked his head. "You bloody idiot! There are no seats! You are so much like the bloody French frog!" America cradled his head in pain while searching the room. "...where is France?" Everyone looked around and shrugged. I stared at the empty seat next to Japan. "Does France sit next to Japan?" I asked. Japan shook his head. "No-one sits here. It's been empty for as long as I can remember..." Japan said. Prussia smirked. "Kessssssssssse! That must have been where Macedonia used to sit." I shrugged in reply and sat in between the Japanese and Chinese countries.

**You couldn't help but smile as Germany smiled at you.**

**Everything is going as I've always wished.**

**Thank you so much.**


	17. Chapter 18: Last Chapter!

"Mutti (Mum/ Mama)! Lutz won't let me watch TV!" Monika shouted angrily. I giggled and told Monika to sit on the counter, next to where I was cooking. She had a cute, pout look on her face. I had two children, Lutz who was 16 and Monika who is 15. "It's my turn now." Lutz said, entering the kitchen. Lutz had (e/c) eyes and blonde hair. He also had a scar on his left cheek. Lutz is a complete mix. He is like his father, being serious and firm, training...being annoyed with Italians. While sometimes he was rather dark. He also got into fights a lot, most of the time for looking after Monika. Monika has blonde hair and blue eyes. She acts like me. She has a bubbly and cheerful personality. Lutz smiled at his little sister and sat down on the kitchen chair. Monika stared at her older brother with angry eyes. "THEN WHY ARE YOU IN HERE INSTEAD OF WATCHING TV?!" She shouted. He glared at her. "Go watch your stupid show will ya?" He said. Monika glared back at him and ran into the living room.

I rose an eyebrow at my son. He stood up and stood next to me. "What are you making?" He asked. I smiled and showed him. "Mashed potatoes and gravy, with chopped sausages." I replied. He nodded and left the kitchen. I stared and shrugged. I continued stirring the gravy sauce. All of a sudden, I heard shouting from the living room. I rolled my (e/c) eyes and placed down my cooking spoon. I hurriedly ran to the living room to see Monika and Lutz not there. I ran near the stairs, about to go upstairs, to see Monika and Lutz hugging their dad. I sighed at their antics. "Vatti (Dad)!" Monika shouted happily, hugging her fathers chest. Lutz followed suit. My husband hugged and kissed them back. I smiled at the scene. _Where's Japan and Hungary with their camera when you need them?_ I asked myself.

Monika and Lutz ran back to the living room to watch TV as Germany smiled at me. I giggled and ran into his arms. "I missed you." I whispered into the crook of his neck. He smiled and replied back. "I missed you too mein angel." We both kissed each other passionately and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smirked into the kiss and pulled me closer by my waist. I moaned quietly as he bit my lower lip. Germany, Ludwig, went to Paris for five weeks for a world meeting. Because no one could look after the kids, and there was a lot of trouble with murders happening, I decided to stay. He smiled at me and ran his fingers through my (h/l) (h/c) hair. I closed my eyes and leant against his chest. Germany breathed into my ear, giving me warm shivers. He kissed my forehead. I smiled contently against his chest.

"Mutti! The gravy is burning!" Monika shouted. My eyes widened and Germany and I ran into the kitchen. Lutz was there, fanning the smoke away. Lutz glared at me, clearly annoyed, and motioned towards his shirt. Germany and I struggled to hold back my laughter as I stared at his shirt. His shirt was, somehow, covered in pain, gravy, sweat and ashes. I wiped at his face and ushered him towards the stairs. Monika laughed and went upstairs to her room, following Lutz. I wiped my dirty hands on my apron. "You look sexy in your apron." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and finished cooking the food. I glared with disappointed eyes at the gravy. Germany shook his head and took out some plates. "Go wash up and I'll serve the food." He advised. I nodded and walked upstairs to the bathroom. Germany smiled and pulled out something in the pocket.

Monika, Lutz and I went downstairs to see Germany placing drinks on the table. "Come on guys, dig in." I said to them. They kissed my cheek and ran to the table. Germany and I smiled at each other and sat down. I ate the chopped sausages and smiled. "Mutti? Vatti? When is Uncle Prussia coming?" Monika asked. Lutz rolled his eyes. "More over the fact, when is Uncle Austria coming? He was going to teach me the violin!" He said. Germany smiled. "Uncle Prussia is coming on Sunday and Uncle Austria is coming on next Friday night." He explained. The kids nodded and continued devouring their food. I reached over to get a drink but saw a piece of paper. I picked it up and read it. _"Go into the living room__..."_ I read. Germany and I nodded at each other, and walked into the living room to see a navy blue velvet case on the table. I walked over to it opened it up.

I gasped at what I saw. It was a German Iron Cross. I gingerly picked it up and smiled at Germany. I placed it down and kissed my husband. "Baby, thank you." I whispered. He smiled and picked it up. "Lift up your hair." He said. I nodded and lifted up my hair. He placed the Iron Cross on my chest and clipped it at the back. He picked up a small mirror and gave it to me. "It was my Vatti's before he passed away." He explained. "He said to me 'Ludwig, once you have fallen in love with a girl, give her my Iron Cross.'." I turned around and kissed him. "I love you Germany." He said, a light pink blush on his cheeks. I giggled. "I love you too." And we both kissed again.


End file.
